


Solstice

by flugantamuso



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flugantamuso/pseuds/flugantamuso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five solstices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solstice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [just_ann_now](https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_ann_now/gifts).



> Tuilérë: Summer Solstice  
> Yáviérë: Winter Solstice.  
> Boromir's DOB is 2978  
> This was written as part of 3fan-holidays on livejournal.

Tuilérë 2983  
There was a boy on the other side of the fire.

His father saw him looking. "That's, Théodred, King Théoden's son. He's your age."

Across the fire the boy stuck out his tongue. Boromir scowled and looked away.

***

Yáviérë 2986  
Boromir had been allowed to select and carry his own gifts to give this year. As a result they were rather squashed, but still perfectly edible. He fingered his own gift from Théodred, a beautifully crafted belt, resentfully and went to bed early.

***

Tuilérë 2988  
The stables of Edoras were not impressive by the standards of Minas Tirith, but their horses certainly were. Not that Boromir was going to admit it. This, or course, had nothing to do with the black eye that he sported over dinner, or Théodred's split lip. Their fathers were polite enough to ignore it; King Théoden even let Boromir lay the first faggot on the fire.

***

Yáviérë 2990  
The dagger was a wonderful shining thing with a horses head on the pommel. Boromir could not help but love it, and for once he need not be ashamed of his own gift, as evidenced by Théodred look of shy pleasure.

They stayed awake till dawn watching each other

***

Tuilérë 2993  
Faramir looked up at him with a frown. "Where have you been? You've missed half the night!" He wrinkled his nose. "You smell like the stables--have you been fighting with Théodred again?"

Across the fire Théodred winked at him.


End file.
